You Opened My Eyes
by emoprinces16
Summary: What happens when "Friends With Benefits" becomes not enough? JamesxxOC. Some Logan. One-Shot!


**WARNING! There is cutting, if it is a trigger for anyone please do not read!**

"Break a leg." Danielle whispered to Logan before Logan gently placed his lips onto her for a quick kiss.

"With you on the side lines I know we will do amazing." Logan whispered before kissing Danielle again.

Danielle broke the kiss with a smile on her face, "There going to wonder where you are if you do not go out there soon, and if the guys catch us again they will be pissed with you, and you know how well that worked out in San Diego." Danielle whispered, referring to the guys catching them and not talking to Logan the rest of the night and being short with him on stage.

Danielle and Logan have been best friends since Danielle was born, her being five years younger than Logan. They have maintained that friendship there entire life, but for the past year or so have become friends with benefits. It killed Danielle, being more emotionally attached than Logan was, but when it came to Logan she never thought straight. Logan made Danielle do things she never thought she would do in a million years, but because of Logan she did them without a second thought. How there once innocent friendship turned into a tainted life where Logan only seemed to need her was for a booty call was unknown to Danielle. She had forgot the friendship they used to have long ago for it just brought misery when she used to think how good she had it….

"You're right, but I don't want to leave. Can't it just be you stay in my arms forever and forget the rest of the world?" Logan questioned, bringing Danielle out of her thoughts. Danielle looked into Logan's eyes, a small smile on her face. It was sayings like that that made Danielle come back to Logan time after time, even though she knew it was so wrong.

"I wish, maybe Kendall will fall asleep early tonight and I can come into your bunk and fall asleep there tonight." Danielle replied with a genuine smile.

"Mm, maybe we can do more than just sleep." Logan said with a smirk before kissing Danielle on the forehead, holding her closer to him as he rested his head on hers.

"Maybe." Danielle replied, trying to sound light and joking like Logan was, but sounding hallow to her own ears.

"Where is Logan?" a voice sounded from the other side of the utility closet the two were hiding in, since the dressing room was too risky of a place because the band shared it and could walk in on them any second.

"And that is my cue to leave." Logan said with a sigh before gently pecking Danielle's lips and listening at the door, waiting for it to be silent before he snuck out. Logan opened the door, seeing the coast was clear before leaving, "Oh, and you did amazing tonight, babe. You will be selling out arenas by yourself soon." Logan said with a smile before closing the closet door softly.

A smile crossed Danielle's lips, loving that he always complemented her after every concert. Danielle was the opening act before Victoria, thanks to the guys because they wanted her to go on tour with them but management would not allow her to do so. The guys begged for Danielle to be an opening act, a plea that was granted after much begging.

Danielle shook her head, trying to clear her head, before checking to see if she could leave the closet yet. After closing the door, Danielle turned around and came face to face with Kendall and Logan. A smirk crossed Logan's face before controlling his facial expressions.

"Um, that's a closet Danielle." Kendall said with a confused expression.

"I figured that out, where is the bathroom again?" Danielle asked quickly.

"Down the hall." Kendall said with a small laugh.

"Thanks." Danielle said quickly, leaving the two before Kendall could become suspicious.

'Typical Danielle.' Danielle heard Kendall say with a chuckle before the two walked further down the hall, near the stage since they would be on in ten minutes.

Danielle rolled her eyes before going into the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom, heading for the mirror. She stared at herself, seeing a girl that did not look like her normal self at all. Her hair was curled, when it was normally wavy. But because Logan had told her that she looked good with her hair curled, she allowed the hair dresser to do it for her. Her face looked flawless due to all of the makeup she was wearing, something she would spend way too much time to remove, Danielle had always hated stage make up. Her usual present black rimmed glasses were missing, replaced with the contact lenses that she only wore for special events and acting/singing reasons. Even her outfit was all shades of wrong, her shirt was tight and kept ridding up and even with how many times Danielle pulled her shirt down, a few inches of her midriff were still visible at all times. Paired with the uncomfortable shirt was way too short of shorts. Everyone thought she was wearing this because they were in an outdoor venue but in all honesty Danielle had overheard Logan say a few days before the tour started that he liked it when girls showed skin, it showed confidence and he thought that was sexy. Danielle, being the idiot she was when it came to him, bought a few revealing things for the tour and had decided tonight was as good as a night as ever to showcase some of her outfits.

She had received a positive reaction from him, with him whispering that she looked sexy right before she got on stage. It had left an empty feeling in her once he had said that, even though it was what she was trying to accomplish with the look. But instead of feeling excited that he thought of her that way, she just felt cheap and more of a booty call than ever.

Getting fed up with what Danielle saw in front of her, Danielle tore her eyes from her reflection before walking out of the bathroom. She walked to the back entrance of the stage, seeing the guys were all there.

"Danielle." James said with a smile as she walked up to them.

"Hey." Danielle said, returning a small smile as they hugged.

"Are you ready for Big Time Rush." They all heard the DJ yell, followed by deathly screams.

"And that would be our cue." Kendall said as they boys got ready to enter the stage.

"Break a leg, guys." Danielle said as she hugged all of them. They thanked her before running on, more screams followed as the fans saw the boys. Danielle smiled before heading for the dressing room that she, Olivia and Victoria shared. As Danielle entered she saw that the other two were in there already.

"Hey." Danielle said as she entered before going for a change of clothes.

"Hey, great job tonight." Victoria said with a huge smile.

"Thanks, you too." Danielle replied as she changed her uncomfortable shirt for plain short sleeved black shirt with a small V neck and then longer jean shorts that actually covered part of her thigh. After changing her clothes, Danielle took a makeup wipe and removed quite a bit of her makeup, leaving on her mascara so she was not completely fresh faced. After most of her makeup was off, she replaced her contacts for her glasses. As Danielle looked in the mirror a genuine smile crossed her face as she recognized the girl in the mirror.

"And that's the Danielle I know." Victoria said with a small laugh as she looked over at Danielle.

Danielle laughed as she turned around, "Oh I know, I didn't even recognize myself tonight. I think that outfit was a once in a life time wear. Even if another venue is as hot as tonight was." Danielle said with a chuckle.

"Good idea, you're not a revealing type of girl any way." Victoria said as she reached for her water bottle.

"You're right." Danielle said as she took a swig of her water. The girls remained in the dressing room talking for the entire time Big Time Rush was on stage. The first time Danielle had not listened to them backstage this tour.

After an hour of talking Victoria noticed the time. "We have to leave soon, and the boys should be done soon. Wanna go see them?" She asked us two. We both nodded our heads and followed her out. We looked down the hall and saw the guys walk from the door that led to the stage. As Logan made eye contact with Danielle, a smile crossed his face.

Logan jogged the rest of the way to be able to hug Danielle. "You weren't there tonight." He whispered into her ear.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." Danielle replied honestly.

"Hey, Logan, stop hogging Danielle. Some of us want to hug her as well." Carlos yelled.

Danielle laughed as she parted from Logan, going over to Carlos to hug him. "Better?" she teased.

"Yes." Carlos said with a grin. Danielle rolled her eyes and hugged him again. As Danielle did this she felt some come up from behind her and wrap their arms around her and place there head on hers.

"Um?" Danielle questioned.

"Yes?" The person question, Danielle recognizing the voice as Kendall. "You're in a Kenlos sandwich." Danielle laughed as she tried to get out, but with no prevail.

"You're both so sweaty though." Danielle whined, hoping they would let her go and not because them being sweaty bothered her, she was used to it after all with how many concerts she had been to.

"Come on guys, let the poor girl go." James said after a while.

Carlos and Kendall laughed before letting Danielle go. "Thank you." Danielle said before hugging James.

"No problem, I wanted my hug from you. Where were you tonight?" James questioned after breaking the hug.

"Lost time talking with Olivia and Victoria." Danielle said again. "But I will be there for the rest of the concerts! Guess I have to stay backstage."

"Yeah, who else is going to be our little cheerleader." James teased as they walked to the guys dressing room.

Danielle laughed, she had been to almost every concert the guys had have and was always right there to listen to them the entire time.

As the two walked down the hall way, Logan came into view, accompanied with two brunettes who looked around 20 and were absolutely stunning. James noticed them as well, a sigh escaping his lips as he did so.

Tears threatened to escape Danielle's eyes as she tried wiping them away.

"Come here." James said softly as he pulled Danielle closer to him, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Let's go into the dressing room." James said to Danielle as he picked her up and brought her to the guys dressing room.

As soon as they entered the room, Kendall and Carlos looked up, worry etched onto their face as they saw Danielle.

"What's wrong?" Kendall questioned.

"Logan, two girls, heading for your tour bus." James said quickly.

Kendall closed his eyes, anger now the most prevalent feature on his face.

"Danielle," Carlos said softly, Danielle looked at him, her face as red as her eyes and her mascara smeared as James put her down. Carlos opened his arms, a gesture Danielle accepted and walked into his arms. "Do you want to stay on our bus tonight?" He questioned.

"Yes." Danielle whispered.

"Okay, let's go then. If you see Alexa tell her that I am on our bus with Danielle." Carlos said as he draped his arm around Danielle.

"Wait, how about I take her? Just let me change quickly." James said as he went for his stuff and changed in a record time.

Carlos let go of Danielle and let James take her, opening the door for the two as they walked out. James took Danielle to their bus, thankfully not running into anyone.

As the two entered the bus, James led Danielle to the couch, letting her sit down before he sat down next to her. Danielle buried her head into James chest, not really crying anymore but needing the physical contact. James wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her tight. After fifteen or so minutes Carlos and Alexa joined them on the bus.

"Were leaving in five minutes, do you need anything from your bus Danielle? I can go get it for you."

"My tooth brush would be nice. Could you also get me a change of clothes? Kendall knows where all of it is." Danielle said as she leaned on James, escaping tears had long left but Danielle had remained in James arm for the entire time.

"Sure, Alexa can you help me with the outfit?" Carlos questioned, making Danielle chuckle.

"Sure, clueless." Alexa agreed with a giggle herself as she followed Carlos.

As soon as the two left Danielle looked at James. "Thank you, for everything. You're always there when everything falls through with Logan." Danielle said honestly.

"No problem, honestly I just hate seeing you when you're upset over the dick."

"Hey." Danielle said weakly, even after everything that has happened she still felt the need to defend him.

"He is. How about this, you're on this bus to get away from him, how about we stop talking about him and enjoy the time you're on here." James said with a sweet smile.

"I like that idea." Danielle said with a smile as she sat up straighter as James let go of her.

"Anything sound fun? It's only eleven after all and who really goes to bed on tour?" James said with a teasing smile.

"Well, what do you guys usually do?" Danielle questioned, unsure how this bus operated. Around now Kendall would be laying in his bunk, tweeting before he fell asleep. Leaving Danielle and Logan alone, which usually meant they watched something on Netflicks, like Supernatural (Danielle's favorite show) while they ate whatever they could get their hands on. Around one or so in the morning they would go to Logan's bunk and fall asleep, maybe make out or go further…

Danielle shook her head, trying to clear her mind again.

"Well, Carlos, Alexa and I usually watch Games of Thrones, but I know you have no interest in that so we could do whatever you want." James answered.

As James answered, Carlos and Alexa walked into the bus, holding one of Danielle's backpacks. Carlos gently tossed it to her before sitting next to her, Alexa following suit. The four shifted, trying to become comfortable on a couch meant for three.

"Thanks." Danielle said to the two before looking at James. "You guys can watch it if you want to, I need to shower anyways, if that's fine." Danielle asked the three, since it was there bus.

"Yeah, we actually packed your shower stuff since we had a feeling you would need a shower before Tucson." Alexa said as she looked at Danielle.

"Thanks. Then I'll be in there if you need me." Danielle before standing and heading to the bathroom.

"Top bunk on the left is unoccupied if you want to put your stuff down." Carlos told Danielle as he scooted over next to James.

"K, thanks." Danielle said as she threw her bag onto the empty bed, before opening her backpack to find her bathroom stuff, seeing it in her bathroom bag on top. Danielle grabbed the contents before walking the last few feet to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, Danielle noticed it was a whole lot cleaner than her bus's. "Carlos." Danielle whispered as she chuckled and closed the bathroom door. Putting her shampoo and other things into the shower before stripping down, Danielle turned on the water and stepped in once it was warm enough.

As the warm water washed over her, Danielle felt herself relax for the first time since the whole Logan thing. After her hair and body were washed and she conditioned her hair, Danielle stood underneath the running water, allowing it to run over her face as she thought. She thought of Logan and how she knew what they were doing, having an intimate relationship with "no strings attached", was wrong, but how she couldn't escape it because in the heat of the moment it felt so right. Logan made her feel wanted, the first time she had ever felt that way in her life. Danielle was always the one who was friends with guys, but nothing more. She had never had a serious boyfriend, seldom dated, and before Logan and Danielle started having sex, was a virgin.

No guy had ever looked at Danielle the way Logan did, a hint of want and lust but usually overshadowed by care and love for her. But, maybe just maybe, Danielle had pretended that was the way Logan had looked at her because that's how she saw him. Maybe, to him, she was just an easy fuck. Someone who would always be there when he needed to let off some sexual frustration, someone who would drop there panties at the drop of a pen and not even question it. Maybe, Danielle wasn't what she always thought she was to Logan. His best friend who shared everything, even their bodies at times.

But as Danielle thought more about it, for the past year Logan and her had not once been alone and just acted like friends, like they used to. Sure, in front of people they were able to keep their hands off each other (more Logan than Danielle for she was scared that if she was to touchy feely Logan would get pissed at her) but once they were alone, Logan had some part of Danielle's body in his hands, whether it be her hips or her hands, whispering the kind of things he will be doing to her once they knew they were alone.

Such a contrast of what they used to be like. Danielle used to be his girl buddy that would play hours upon hours of video games with him, or watch a basketball game in the confines of his room, sitting on the bed as they shared a bag of whatever chips were in Logan's pantry. Now, if Danielle was in Logan's room they would be having sex, no question about it.

A few unshed tears surfaced as Danielle thought, mixing with the water from the shower head. Danielle looked down, her eyes meeting the shiny object that she had sworn she gave up. But as she picked it up, the sleek body felt familiar in her hands. More familiar than even Logan's hand.

More tears clouded her vision as she swiped it once across her porcelain skin, where the scars that had closed up years previous opened again, a scarlet line showing up in its path. Pain flooded her wrist as she stared at the cut, the first physical pain she had been able to register in weeks. Even though it hurt, Danielle cut another line, the blood pooling before falling into the stream of water. Danielle put her wrist under the stream, hissing at the pain but continued to do so as she watched the water turn a slight pink color. Cutting another line, the water reddened slightly more. Adding even another cut, the water now looked like a primary color red as the blood mixed with the water. Tears feel from Danielle' brown eyes as she dropped the razor blade. The plastic clanged when it hit the porcelain of the bath tub. Danielle backed away from the razor, sinking down at the edge of the bath tub, away from the stream of water as she looked at the damage she had done. A fourth line had been added to the three previous scars that she had obtained when she was sixteen and had started cutting herself. It had been a year and half since she had cut herself, making her feel sick that she had done it again. She had promised herself she would never do it again, and she had just because of one boy.

"It's not any boy, it's Logan." Danielle whispered to herself, knowing it was true. Logan would never be just some boy.

Pulling her knees up as she tried to hide her face, Danielle started to cry again. After a minute, Danielle heard a knock at the door.

"Are you okay, Danielle?" James sounded from the other side, worry evident in his voice. He knew Danielle liked long showers, but an hour was a bit too long.

"Ye-yeah." Danielle lied, her voice cracking.

James knew Danielle's voice cracked when she was lying, his eyes opened wider before knocking again.

"Danielle, if you don't open this door in thirty seconds, I'm coming in." James warned. "One, two." James started.

"I'm naked, don't come in. I'm fine, I just liked how the water felt." Danielle said quickly, panicking.

Before James responded, he broke open the door, making Danielle scream as he opened the shower curtain, Danielle tried covering herself, but instead showcased her bloody wrists.

James stared at her wrists for a second before offering her a towel and turning off the water. Danielle took it and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out the bathtub.

"Why?" James whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't know." Danielle whispered, being honest.

"He did this to you." James whispered, but his anger rising.

"No, I did this to myself." Danielle retorted, becoming annoyed that James was talking about Logan that way.

"Because of him. You cut yourself because of that goddamn manwhore who doesn't even deserve you." James yelled, making Carlos and Alexa (who had been hiding behind the door) come into view.

"Yes he does! Were both whores together! We're perfect for each other!." Danielle yelled, completely pissed now.

"No you're not! He is a sick man who uses a sweet innocent girl to his advantage."

"If I'm so innocent than how can I say I fucked someone within the past twelve hours! And more than once, we didn't sleep last night because we just kept on having sex. I'm not innocent James, haven't been for years."

"Thanks to him." James spat.

"Yeah, thanks to him! He is the first guy to love me."

"He doesn't love you! He just wants someone who he can screw whenever he wants to." James yelled. "I know this, because he has told me!"

This stunned Danielle. "What did he tell you?" Danielle whispered.

"His exact words were, 'She is so stupid to think I care for her, she is just an easy fuck when I am horny. I tell her that I love her when I haven't even liked her as a friend for years. She just gives me what I want when I want it, that's why I keep her around.'"

"You're lying." Danielle said quickly, hoping it was true.

"He's not, Danielle." Carlos whispered, joining the conversation for the first time. "He told us during rehearsals. That's why we haven't really talked to him in weeks."

"Get out." Danielle whispered to the three.

"No." James said.

"Get out! I have to change." Danielle said truthfully.

"Fine, but I will be back in a few minutes." James said softly, all anger he previously felt vanished as he saw how deflated Danielle was now that she knew the truth.

Danielle changed into a long sleeve white shirt and red short PJ's, even though it was hot because of the Arizona heat, Danielle couldn't look at what she did to herself. As soon as she was changed, Danielle brushed her teeth and her hair quickly before walking out, running into James chest. No words were spoken as the two embraced. James brought her to his bunk, getting in before Danielle climbed in.

"I'm sorry." James whispered after a while.

"No, I'm sorry and thank you. You opened my eyes." Danielle said as she stared into James hazel eyes.

"I just hate the way I had to do it." James said honestly.

"That was the only way someone as stubborn as me would learn." Danielle said with a weak smile.

James chuckled halfheartedly. "True."

"Do you think Carlos grabbed my phone? I left it on the other bus."

"Oh yeah, he did." James said as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Thanks." Danielle said as she took it. Checking to see if she had any messages, she saw that she had two. Checking the first one she noticed it was from Kendall.

Kendall: Hey, hope you're feeling better. The bus is awkwardly quite without you since I'm not talking to the douche. Miss you and can't wait to see you. –K3

Danielle smiled before replying.

Me: Miss you too; don't ignore him because of me. He is still one of your best friends. See you tomorrow 3-Dani

With a smile on her face, Danielle checked her other message. Her smile was replaced by a frown as she read it.

Logan: I'm so sorry babe, I swear we didn't do anything; I just gave them my autograph. Can't wait to see you tomorrow baby girl. Love you with all of my heart 3-LoggieBear.

Danielle shut off her phone, anger coursing through her veins as she did.

"Logan?" James questioned.

"Yes." Danielle said quickly before putting her phone onto the small shelf area that was built into the buses bunks.

"Come here." James whispered as he wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close.

"Thank you, for everything. You have only helped me James, even when I do not deserve it." Danielle whispered.

"You always deserve it." James whispered before kissing Danielle's forehead and pulling her into him. Danielle's heart skipped a beat as she smiled into James chest and relaxed.

James had opened Danielle's eyes, and maybe just maybe she could one day have a healthy relationship with the man who was holding her close tonight.

_**SO I have had this on my computer for a few weeks, and I just needed to check for spelling and now that that I have done that here it is!**_

_**This is the first time I have written James, so sorry if it stinks! **_

_**Now the reason why I wrote this. So I went to the Phoenix concert and there was a rumor that Logan brought two girls on the bus with him, thus my brain came up with a one shot! I wrote it as a James one because I have never written him and wanted a challenge.**_

_**SO I hope you guys enjoyed this, tell me what you think! And if you like this, check out my other stories! I just finished a Thirteen Reasons Why BTR story with Logan, and I have another story that I am working on with Logan and even a Carlos one-shot.**_

_**So don't be afraid to check out my stuff and please, review this! Thanks!**_


End file.
